The Story Of My Life : Ria Conner
by tvd.oringinals.spn
Summary: Ria  Conner attends Hogwarts along with Marauders. Ria is forgiving & helpful. Follow her thru her yrears in Hogwarts. Many secrets will be reveiled. CommonPOV *REVIEW PLZ*


Prologue

DM: You would know that i am not JKR by the send of the chapter.

Enjoy the chapter. Just Plz REVIEW guys.

* * *

><p>Ria Conner was standing in King Cross station having no idea where to go or what to do next. She had no idea where platform 9 ¾ was.<p>

Ria was no ordinary child. She was a witch. She never really knew that until her 11th birthday. Ria could always make things happen. She once extinguished fire without doing anything. Another time she made a ball fly. Once she even saved a cat which was about to fall from a tree. She always felt something when she did unusual things. But she never guessed she was a witch. Let alone, going to a school to learn magic.

She thought someone was playing with her when she received her letter. The next day a man from Ministry Of Magic came to visit her. Only after he conjured flowers from thin air, she believed him. From then on she treasured her Hogwarts letter. There was a calendar in her wall counting down to September 1st. her trunk was ready before a week. She started early (at 8) from home because she didn't want to miss the train.

She had a trolley filled with a trunk that read "R. E. Conner". She also had a cat named "Fluffy". It had pure white fur along with some Black spots. Ria absolutely loved Fluffy. The clock read "8.45". The letter said that the train leaves exactly at 9.00. She fretted. What would happen if she missed the train. She shuddered thinking where she would have to go if she was thrown out of Hogwarts. She was about to turn around and ask someone help.

Just then something caught her attention. That was a family. There were 3 members. There were a woman, a man and a boy of her age. He had a trunk too! The woman was dressed in a black gown. She might have looked beautiful if she wasn't scowling. The man was no better either. They looked like they wanted to get out of there. But the boy wasn't at any discomfort. The boy was grinning despite his parents scowling at him.

Ria watched them amused. She was sure they were all wizards. If she just followed them, she was sure that she might get to platform 9 ¾.

"Filthy mudbloods. Get into the platform before some of this filth gets to me" the woman said, scowling.

"I can't understand why the platform must among the filth" the man commented.

Both of their voices were filled with disgust. Ria didn't understand why they were so sour. She was about to call to them when the boy suddenly started to run. He was running straight to a wall. Ria wanted to shout a warning. She never did because he didn't crash. He went straight through the wall. She blinked quite a few times. The man and the woman disappeared the same way.

Ria took a deep breath. Gathering all the courage she could she ran towards the wall. She going to crash, she knew. She even let out a small shriek as her trolley touched the wall. The crash she was expecting never came. When she opened her eyes, she was in platform 9 ¾. The scarlet train before her eyes were gleaming.

She slowly made her way toward the train. She craned her neck to see if she could see the boy or his parents. She wanted to thank them. God only knows, that if they didn't help her she might have been stuck in King Cross station. She tried to lift her trunk to put it inside the train. For a skinny girl like her it was a difficult task. She dropped her trunk on her foot, painfully, thrice.

Just when she was about to give up a voice came behind her.

"Need any help?" a voice asked.

Ria turned around. The boy who offered was rather good looking boy. He was wearing round glasses and had a very messy hair.

"Please" she said.

They both together lifted her trunk into the train. He didn't have a trunk. He already got a compartment, Ria supposed.

"James Potter" he introduced.

"Ria Conner" she said.

"Do you want to join me in my compartment? I saved one."

"Sure" Ria grinned.

James took her to the compartment.

"My mom wants to say good-bye. I will go down. See you." He said before getting down.

Ria just couldn't stop grinning. She looked out of the window. There were many parents kissing and hugging their children. There were tears in some parent's eyes along with a proud glint. She spotted James at once. His mother was attempting to hug him but she could tell he was embarrassed. His father messed up his already messy hair. She grinned.

She felt the compartment door slide open. She turned around still smiling. This was the boy in the King Cross.

"Hi" Ria beamed.

"Hey. Can I join?" he asked.

"Sure" Ria said.

He sat opposite to Ria. He grinned at her.

"Thanks" both said at the same time. Both laughed.

"Why are you thanking me?" Sirius asked.

Ria explained all about his unintentional help.

"I searched for your family but I couldn't spot her in this crowd" Ria apologized.

"Good thing" he said.

She looked at him questioningly. He just shrugged. She could feel his obvious discomfort. She let the matter go. He looked out of the window, deep in thought. She didn't disturb him. Both looked up as the compartment door slid open again, revealing James.

"Who is this?" he asked Ria.

"Err-" she turned to the new boy "Who are you?" she asked.

"Sirius." He introduced. Ria noted he didn't tell his last name.

"Ria Conner" she said.

"James Potter" he introduced.

"Where is Hogwarts?" asked them. She knew that they were both from families of wizards.

"Scotland" James told her.

"Are you muggle-born?" Sirius asked her.

"Mug- what?" Ria asked.

"Your parents are non-magic, aren't they?" James asked.

She nodded.

"When will the train start?" Ria asked bouncing in the seat.

Sirius and James watched her, totally amused at her behavior.

"Exactly at 11. Two more minutes." Sirius said, eying her peculiarly, but admiringly.

"You should stick with us. Seeing that you don't know much about this, better tag along us." James offered.

Ria beamed at him. Soon the train started moving but Ria still had difficulty controlling her excitement. Excusing herself she started wandering aimlessly in the train. She stopped when she spotted this boy. He had brown eyes and sandy hair. He looked extremely tired but he was still reading a book. She went into the compartment because he was sitting all alone.

"Can I come in?" Ria asked.

"Sure" he said, without taking his eyes off the book. Ria sat opposite to the new boy.

"Hi. I am Ria Conner" she said.

"Remus Lupin" he said as he looked from his book to give her a smile. Again his went back to the book.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Hogwarts: A History" he replied.

"I didn't read them at all. Is it compulsory to read it?" Ria asked horrified.

"You are a muggleborn. No, it is not necessary to read it. I am reading it because I am bored." Remus replied.

"Does being a muggle-born make a difference?" she asked him.

"No, it doesn't." he said.

Her relief was visible.

"Who is that?" Ria asked pointing to a picture of wizard in the book.

"Albus Dumbledore" Remus answered. "You really don't know anything about magic." He sighed.

"Could you teach me?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Sure" he said.

He was a great teacher. He started explaining with Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is in Scotland. The school has many charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle, I mean non-magical person to locate it. Such people cannot see the school; rather, they see only ruins and several warnings of danger."

"How big is the castle?" she asked, mesmerized.

"The castle has very big grounds. There is Owlery, Black Lake, Forbidden Forest, greenhouses and Quidditch pitch." He said.

"Wow. It must be really big." She breathed.

I can't wait to see it. I don't know which house I will be in." Remus said with a longing sigh.

"Houses?" Ria asked, puzzled.

"Four people founded Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Their last names forms the houses. Each house has a Heads of the houses are in charge of giving their students. Each houses value a trait. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Each house has its own color, animal, ghost and common room." Remus said.

"Wow" she said, yet again, open-mouthed.

He laughed at her reaction. He was finding her extremely funny and relieving. The next hour passed quickly. Remus explained to her about all the subjects in Hogwarts. He didn't feel even a tiny bit irritated at her. In fact, he was really enjoying with her. He felt truly happy to have her around.

When it was about 12:30, Ria's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I am hungry. I wish I had something to eat." Ria groaned. She was surprised how much she was at ease with Remus.

"There will be a food trolley coming soon. If you are really hungry you can go in search for her." Remus said.

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. I am really hungry." She said.

"Why?" Remus asked alarmed that she hadn't eaten anything for a whole day.

She blushed. "I was excited" she blurted.

He shook his head. That was not healthy. "Go and find the trolley before I shove my sandwich down your throat." He threatened.

She laughed and jumped out of the compartment.

He felt guilty and sad. He knew he shouldn't be friends with her. She looked very full of life and he couldn't and didn't want to harm her in any way. He sighed sadly. She didn't seem dumb at all to him. She learnt things quickly. She would find out about his condition soon. He is going to be friendless again.

Remus didn't have much money left. His parents were condemned due to his condition. His father's pay was less and he didn't want to burden them more. Every small move and action remained him of the monster he had buried in him.

"Hey"

Ria's voice interrupted his dark train of thoughts. He even jumped a little. She just chuckled. Remus noticed what she had.

She had 2 cauldron cakes, 2 chocolate frogs, 2 sugar quills, 2 pumpkin juice, 2 Frizzing Wizzbee and a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. She placed them across Remus and sat next to him. She took a Sugar Quill and opened it.

"Go on. Take something" she said.

Remus eyes widened. He didn't think she had bought to share with him.

"No. No. you eat. I don't want. Mum packed lunch" Remus politely declined the offer.

"Don't you like these? Then, I can go and get something else. No? Why?" she asked as he shook his head.

"I like it but you don't have to buy for me." Remus said.

"I thought you were my friend. Please take it" she said.

He shook his head again. Ria placed the Sugar Quill among the other things she bought. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. Remus was puzzled. Only when she didn't eat anything for next 5 minutes, Remus understood. She was silently telling him she wouldn't eat if he didn't eat anything.

He sighed and took a Chocolate Frog. The moment he opened it, Ria grabbed the Sugar Quill. He smiled at her. For the first time after he was bitten, he felt hope. Hope was such a strange feeling for him as he had lost that long back. A tiny shimmer of hope that he could make friends.

Together they ate all and chatted together. Remus continued to tell her about magic. She continued to give exhilarating responses.

"Why are you so serious?" Remus asked.

""Huh? Sirius? I am not Sirius, he is in- Oh no!" she groaned. Just now she remembered. She had totally forgotten about Sirius and James.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I totally forgot about my friends. Why don't you come with me? I will introduce them to you. They are great." I said.

"Ok. Ok" he said, getting up. Slowly Remus and Ria went to the compartment.

When she went in both of them were hungrily munching their pasties.

"Are you sure we in the correct compartment? I thought you said they were charming." Remus joked.

All four laughed. Remus fit very easily among the others. Ria was very happy. She could spend time with them easily now. She started to feel tired. She surrendered her head to Remus shoulder when she yawned. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

When she woke up she saw that t was 6:30. James said they would be reaching the castle by 8. She rubbed her sleepily.

"Which way is restroom?" she asked sleepily.

She roughly went in the way James pointed. She was still sleepy and couldn't concentrate on the path.

"Ouch" she said, as she fell backward. She had slammed into a second year. That second year was a girl with crazy wild hair and a scowl in her face. She looked very similar to Sirius mother, she noted.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"Ria Conner" she said getting up.

"Filthy mudblood" she shrieked and took out her wand.

Ria gave a small shout and dodged the spell she sent on her way. She ran to the compartment as fast as possible and closed the door. She was panting heavily and sweating badly. James, Sirius and Remus looked at her form in alarm. James was about to ask what was wrong, when the compartment door slid open.

The second year Ria knocked and another second year 2 boys came into the compartment. One boy had platinum blond hair and other had a ugly brown color.

"Hello cousin" she said pleasantly to Sirius and her eyes darted to Ria who was standing. He eyes narrowed.

"What is a mudblood doing here, cousin?" she asked.

She felt someone get up and stand in front of her. It was Sirius. Both Ria's and the crazy girl's eyes widened. Ria out of fear for Sirius and she in disgust at her cousin's behavior.

"Leave" he hissed.

"Wait till I write to your mother about this. She won't like this. " she spat before leaving.

All three boys looked at Ria. She didn't look afraid or… like she might cry. She looked composed.

"What is a mudblood?" she asked.

All the three frowned. "It is a dirty word for muggle-borns" James sighed.

"Oh" she said before sitting down. Boys still looked at her warily. They were afraid she might burst into tears any moment. But she looked calm and composed.

"What did she mean cousin?" James asked Sirius.

"She is a Black. I am a Black." He said sorrowfully. Sirius like James a lot. Remus and Ria were extremely friendly and good. Now that they know of his family, they would shun him out. He felt really sad.

"It doesn't matter Sirius. You are not them." Ria said looking at him in the eyes. He found strength in the warmth and friendliness in her eyes.

"It doesn't" Remus ad James agreed. Sirius grinned broadly, feeling very happy.

This exchange bought another wave of hope into Remus's heart. Maybe, if they could understand about Sirius they 'could' understand about him too. There was again a cruel voice reminding him that he was a monster and Sirius wasn't.

Thus, a beautiful friendship began due to an absolutely wonderful girl.

* * *

><p>More Reviews = Faster Updates.<p>

Next chapter after 5 reviews.


End file.
